


《公寓0062》

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 來自公寓生活十五題，小短篇，各篇可能有關連。
Relationships: 李邁賢／梁逸晨, 林學／邢愷





	1. 悶熱的盛夏正午

陽台的風鈴在電扇有節奏的轟轟運轉中，碰敲著毫無節拍可言但又清脆短促的聲響。空氣中飄浮著肉眼可見的塵埃，在缺乏自然風的吹拂下，像是靠著彼此間的張力緩慢地遊走，自地面冒上公寓二樓的熱氣無處不在，無視在陽台以古舊電扇偷渡涼意的人的意欲，籠罩在這個一房一客廳的小居室裏。

炎熱的夏天到底什麼時候才要過去。

李邁賢捧著切成四等份的西瓜，像是要與背後、手臂上不住滑落的汗滴分庭抗禮般，張口嚥下鮮紅欲滴的果肉；任憑汁液自嘴角沁出，和唇上的咸汗混和在一起，以此作為對無可躲避的夏日最低限度的控訴。

他隨手扯下旁邊架上曬著的毛巾，抹去古銅色手臂上的黏膩，收拾好大塊朵頤後的狼藉，轉身走進屋內。

從水龍頭吐出的冰涼被盛載在小塑膠盤內，他赤腳急步走進正對面的房前，推門進去，一股混和著淡淡草藥香的涼意撲面而來，李邁賢趕在涼風溢出至客廳的電光火石間把門關上，同時亦隔絕了外間的正午陽光，以免打擾房內迴盪著的悠長呼吸。

他悄悄走近床邊，越過堆成小山丘般的被子，和被其包裹著，仍有少許滾燙的身體，伸手取下掉到一角的毛巾，轉身浸進塑膠盤裏，擰乾攤開疊好，再放置於那人的額頭上。李邁賢一邊貪戀著房間的舒適溫度，一邊在心裏祈求對方不要因此而被吵醒，手指不由自主地摸上少許濡濕的額角。從指尖傳遞過來的溫度比平常要高，硬生生地擋住了他想要輕撫對方的念頭。

他收回手，靜靜地抱膝坐在床頭櫃旁。

「喂，快點好起來啦。」

——————  
後話：  
晚上燒就退了，吃了少許晚飯補充體力後就龍精虎猛地吼了住樓上的建築人類下來義務修冷氣。


	2. 吵得半死的深夜

建築人類這個稱號到底是誰先開始叫的，林學完全想不起來。

原本正在家裏舒適地躺在沙發上咬著薯片看電視，享受地獄修羅後三日連休的他，接到住在樓下，前些天開始一直久病不起（他猜的）的大學室友一通電話，被迫離開長期處於環保又涼爽的二十六度的冷氣房，踏進前室友和男友那個打掃得一塵不染，但卻熱得像桑拿房的客廳，修理突然壞掉的冷氣。

「我跟你說多少次了，我雖然是建築師又會修冷氣，但我不是隨傳隨到的免費勞工好嗎。」他沒好氣地對著仍披著厚外套悠然自得地坐在一旁喝粥的梁逸晨說，結果只換來對方的一個減速十倍的白眼。

「你不是連休三天嗎，下來幫個忙會死哦，反正你這個死童貞晚上都不會外出，只會待在家裏看電影畫圖啃小說。」

靠。想起同寢室四年都沒有吵贏對方任何一場架，林學決定放棄反擊，加快手邊的操作，務求能早點回歸他的安樂窩。「阿賢他平常也是這樣嗎？動不動就罵髒話。」好吧他承認自己有點不服氣，轉而向廚房裏忙著熱飯的人求救。

「等你找到肯和你同居的人就知道了呀。留下來吃飯再走吧。」林學要澄清，驅使他留下來的是阿賢做的鮮嫩欲滴的蕃茄炒蛋，而不是阿晨那臭小子的赤裸裸的眼刀和威脅，絕對不是。

——————

凌晨三時，林學已經躺進床上整整一小時，他並非淺眠的人，以往躺下大約十分鐘就能入睡，更別說是在一番體力勞動後，習慣辦公室生活的身體早而抵擋不住胸湧的睡意。但出乎意料的，林學自躺下後就不停聽到遠處傳來電子音樂的隆隆聲響，雜著時而壓抑低啞時而亢奮高昂的叫聲。依照傳遞方向來看的話，似是來自於他隔壁的單位。

想到三天大好假期的開端要以如此令煩躁的步調來開始，林學不禁心生厭惡，他斷然翻身下床，只拿了鑰匙就出了門。

0062的單位雖然大部分都不大，但外大門之間有一定的分隔距離。他一走出自己的單位，光是站在走廊就感受到水泥地的震動，依循音樂節拍和鼓點落下的時機傳至他的胸口，和隔著一道門完全不一樣的龐大音量以及越趨刺耳的不明叫聲，硬是嚇得他原地打了個冷顫。

他總算是站定在鄰居家門外，抬起的右手滯留在空中不知所措，林學一面在內心痛罵公寓的隔音，一面猶豫是否應該狠狠敲下去，然後在鄰居應門時對他教訓一番。


	3. 住在隔壁的古怪鄰居

「我覺得我的鄰居好奇怪，這是正常的嗎醫生？還是說你是特意讓他租我的隔壁的。」  
邢愷的聲音聽起來有點低落，李醫生喝了一口只剩下微溫的咖啡，思考了一會才回答他的問題。「你是覺得阿學打擾你了？還是你做了什麼讓他不高興了？」  
邢愷沒想到李醫生一下就發現是他自己的問題，但那個人也有不對啦，又不是他一個人的責任。

——————

「叮咚。」門鈴的聲音有點跑調，在外放又不知為何被放大了數倍的巨大音量下顯得微小而滑稽。邢愷趕緊把音響關掉，打開從前天上鎖後就沒再開過的門鎖，把門打開。門外站著一個男人，從睡衣拖鞋的打扮和有點凌亂的頭髮不難看出他正打算入睡。  
林學輕聲說：「先生，我是住隔壁的，你知道現在幾點嗎？你家吵得我躺下整整一小時都睡不著。」顯然對方並沒有厲聲責罵的打算，說的話雖不算客氣，但語調已經算十分平靜，同時也夾帶幾分無奈。  
「我，我沒有故意要這麼大聲呀。是機器自己有問題。」邢愷有點膽怯，當初李醫生把房子租給他的時候就有說過他隔壁鄰居會在下個月搬入，但他因為作息和他人不同，過了晚上七點就不會再出門，所以就一直沒有遇見過對方。林學見他默默低下了頭，眼睛飄移到別處，只好嘆口氣，無奈道：「你是在剪影片嗎？是不是耳機有什麼問題？不然我進來替你看一下。」  
聽起來十分吸引的提議，然而邢愷卻有點抗拒。除了剛入租時李醫生有來幫忙安置傢俱外，這間屋子再沒有除他以外的陌生人踏入過。  
他討厭自己的個人空間被混入陌生的氣味，不知為何，那會讓他覺得置身於危險中。但這樣下去不止會為對方帶來麻煩，更會拖慢他交件的進度。  
一旦他趕不及在截稿時間交件，字幕組同事會打電話給他，特效組會不停發訊息給他，上司還說過會直接來他家看他的進度。光是想想就像是地獄一樣，他絕對不要！

——————

「所以你讓他進去了？」李醫生放下手上的就診表格，臉上換上少見的明朗，他看著邢愷點了點頭，接著柔聲問道。「他替你修好機器了？還有做了什麼？」他有點小雀躍，儘管以邢愷的性格不一定會察覺，但他還是稍作收斂了一點，在諸多想問的問題中，他只選了兩項，輕輕拋給對方。  
「他修好機器後還硬要替我收拾客廳。我討厭他碰我的東西，但是我不知道該怎樣跟他說。」

——————

邢愷沒有想到，門外其貌不揚的鄰居，居然如此厲害。外放的音效，林學動動手指調整了一些參數，重接了一根音源線，音效就回復正常了。  
林學脫下的黑色拖鞋就放在門外，他在邢愷的要求下戴上口罩，埋頭蹲在線路區作業。林學聚焦在眼前的工作上，相反也成為這個空間內最被邢愷在意的存在。  
邢愷刻意和他保持一定距離，偶爾回答他幾個和機器使用相關的問題，心裏慶幸林學沒有要求什麼工具或者要他也過去幫忙。也許是在口罩的隔絕下，沒有預想中濃烈的陌生氣息，又或者是過度集中在眼前的事物上，對方沒有絲毫和邢愷產生維修以外的關係的念頭，他少見地沒有過去出現的心悸和呼吸困難的情況出現。  
「好了。」  
邢愷一直在放空，林學也不好意思進入屋其他區域，就站在原地喊他。  
「嗯。嗯？哦，你好了，謝謝。」他本應從林學手中接過耳機試聽，但他看見林學剛剛調整時把耳機戴上了，他一時間不想走過去。「你放下就可以了。」  
林學從他的表情察覺出有點奇怪，但他沒有追問，畢竟是他自己提議要進來幫忙維修的，「桌子也替你收一下吧，這麼亂。」他見到桌上散落著影片剪輯相關的書籍和雜誌，便隨手把他們分類一下再對齊左上角疊好。  
「不用！」林學的動作來得太突然迅速，像是平日工作後的習慣一樣，以致邢愷還來不及反應過來，他就已經把東西放好了。他眼睜睜看著對方觸碰包著封套的書本和雜誌，順手放好了倒下的鉛筆筒，感覺自己的呼吸立馬變得頻密而急速，他想開口制止，但卻想不到該說什麼。「我自己會弄……」

——————

「除此之外，還有什麼特別的感覺？」  
「他臨走前說如果機器又有問題的話可以去找他，叫我要把門鎖上，我覺得他好囉唆。東西變整齊了我有點高興，可是我還是覺得討厭。但是比起雲先生來我家，他好像沒那麼討厭。」  
李醫生輕輕合上就診表，在邢愷看不見的地方調整了一下自己止不住的笑容，順道在亮起通訊軟件通知的手機上回覆了一個「好」。  
「那今天就這樣吧，小愷我們下星期再見。如果還有和那個人發生什麼事你就用紙記下來，下星期再告訴我。」


End file.
